Paradise
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: They go back to the beginning, where it all started. Who knew it was such a good vacation spot.


**Paradise**

* * *

She opened the currents of the cottage. As the sun came in, Caroline smiled. She was glad she and Lyude decided to have a cottage build in Cebalrai. Sadal Suud was the perfect place for a go to vacation spot.

Compared to Alfard's sweltering weather, industry, and busy atmosphere, Sadal Suud was the most natural out of all continents. Lyude preferred simpler cities, rather than the high life.

She felt arms wrapping around her frame.

"You can't do that…" she giggled when she looked at her husband. "Attacking the Empress of Alfard is against the law."

Lyude ran for Emperor of Alfard, and thanks to his open ways and new thinking he won. Caroline was advisor to Xelha and Kalas back in Wazn, being Kalas's former Guardian Spirit. For a moment, they broke up when Lyude was officially Emperor. Caroline was uneasy of being the consort of the ruler of an empire, though as time passed, they both realized they were the ones for each other. Placing her fears aside, they were soon back together.

"Then arrest me and throw away the key…" Lyude smiled. "Glad to be back?"

Turning, she saw the vast green trees and the lake. The flow of water gushed through the wilderness. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the country air.

Cebalrai was the place where it all started. Where she and Kalas started their journey. Where they first met Xelha. Where she was thrown into this strange, new world… It was like she saw her younger self again. So many years went by.

"Yes, I am…" she breathed. "I can't believe it's been that long ever since I first came here. Out of anyone that had to come here… I still can't believe it had to be me."

She felt a kiss on her face. "And I'm glad it was you who came to us…"

The smile was still on her face. She loved her husband so much. Their lips met each other.

"Happy anniversary, darling…"

* * *

It was a full moon tonight. The crickets sang their song as the wind blew gently against her skin. Stargazing in the hammock on the balcony was the perfect way to end the day. The stars shown brightly in the night sky. They were never this bright in the city back in Mintaka.

Their arms were around each other as they looked to the night. Caroline nuzzled her head on Lyude's chest, feeling his heartbeat. With him beside her, it made the night that much warmer. If only this night could last forever.

"Couldn't you believe that caplin just about ran over you today?" Caroline snickered.

Breathing, Lyude wince.

"You were just about covered in mud…" She continued to giggle. "The shepherd was so worried, but he seemed like a nice guy."

Even though they were now royalty, they still acted like ordinary people. Even though it was a little over a year since she was Empress, Caroline still couldn't get used to being called 'your Magnificence'.

"If it's any consolation, I wanted to join you in the mud…"

A wayward smile crept on his face. Even in the dark, she could tell Lyude was blushing. He could be such a teenager at times.

"Have you heard from Kalas and Xelha?" Caroline broke the silence. "They're expecting again."

"Really? Wow…" Lyude was amazed. "Kastor's gonna be a big brother now."

She smiled. "He's growing up so fast… He's looking more and more like his father."

Turning, Caroline saw her husband was looking at her.

"Is this everything you expected?" he asked.

Her brow knitted. "What is, everything right now?"

Was he talking about the trip?

"Everything."

Her brow soothed out, and she smiled.

Whenever trouble came, he was there at her side. She would do the very same, there was no question to it. They faced loss together... joy, hope, despair. They defeated Malpercio together, and she'd do it all over again.

There were loads of hefty sacrifices along the way… but she wouldn't miss out on that crazy journey for the world.

"Everything I expected… and even better."

She felt his embrace tighten. "Thank you for saving me from myself… time and time again."

Without him, she'd still be that meek girl. The girl who couldn't speak up and didn't have a voice. He showed her to say no. To not give up and just let things happen. When everyone else just runs away, make a stand. She wasn't the girl who ran turned the other way anymore. And Lyude gave her that strength.

They were always going to save each other.

Breathing, she opened her eyes. What she was going to say was going to be a huge bomb dropper.

Moving up, she leaned against her elbow. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes were rapidly blinking. "Seriously? For… for real?"

A smile was on her face as she nodded. She kept the secret in for this long before they came to Cebalrai. Once the doctor told her it was official, it was so tempting to shout it out from the palace balcony.

"Oh, goodness…" Lyude breathed as he got up. Once he looked at Caroline he smiled. "We're gonna be parents…!"


End file.
